


Prétendre

by Patatarte



Series: The mixed box [12]
Category: cowchop
Genre: M/M, in french because thats my first language you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Aleks est un tueur à gage, il doit rencontrer son nouveau partenaire pour une mission importante, mais peut-être qu'il va succomber à cette mission plus qu'il ne le pense.





	Prétendre

**Author's Note:**

> En français ! Parce que ... Pourquoi pas !

Aleks est parfois maladroit, que ce soit en privé ou lorsque la mission le réclame, mais il prend soin de son style en public et c'est pourquoi il descend de sa voiture en un mouvement, une main sur la portière, l'autre passant dans ses cheveux. Il sait que quelques personnes ici le reconnaissent, que ce soit des passants habitués, des dealers auxquels il a acheté quelques trucs, ou encore des coups d'un soir.

Il ne peut pas laisser tomber sa garde, et surtout pas lorsqu'il doit rencontrer un partenaire (de travail) potentiel. Alors il s'avance d'un pas sûr vers le ponton de la plage, traversant le parking avec ses mains dans les poches de sa veste de survêtement noire et blanche. La veste n'était pas nécessaire, le temps est encore suffisamment chaud pour l'éviter, mais le style le réclame.

Ne pas trop être reconnu dans la foule, mais rester assez convainquant pour faire bonne impression sur l'autre personne. En général, son habit de travail est un costume trois pièces, et les lieux de rendez-vous se font en entreprise ou des endroits privés.

Aujourd'hui est différent.

Il s'accoude sur la rambarde en bois et observe les gens sur la plage. Ils ne se soucient de rien à cet instant, et c'est le genre de vie que Aleks aimerait parfois mener. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher et ce rendez-vous aurait très bien pu être romantique plutôt que professionnel, le cadre est parfait.

Cette pensée le trouble légèrement et il fouille alors dans ses poches à la recherche d'une cigarette et d'un briquet. Il trouve la première mais pas le deuxième, soupirant en pinçant la cigarette entre ses lèvres. Le dernier briquet qu'il a eu entres les mains a servi à mettre le feu à une caravane dans le désert, il l'a laissé sur place tout comme le corps à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Il regarde alors autour de lui à la recherche d'éventuels fumeurs à qui demander du feu. Ses yeux se posent sur une personne qui le fixe d'un peu plus loin sur le ponton. C'est lui, le partenaire qu'on lui a refilé pour la mission. 

Aleks ne va pas se mentir, il le trouve à son goût, il l'a même fait remarqué à son boss, mais il est en mission et il est quand même professionnel malgré ses écarts. Alors il hoche la tête et mime le geste d'allumage d'un briquet pour se faire comprendre sans un mot, le faire approcher. L'autre avance, une démarche un peu pataude et loin d'être celle qu'on se ferait d'un tueur à gage. Il passe totalement inaperçu dans l'environnement, malgré le chignon de chevelure noire épaisse, la barbe et les tatouages dépassant de ses manches.

Après tout, nous sommes à L.A.

"C'est la pire technique de drague que j'ai jamais vu," dit l'homme tout en sortant un briquet de sa poche.

Aleks se laisse rire, habitué aux interactions sociales, approchant son visage pour allumer sa cigarette. Il est surpris lorsque cette dernière lui est enlevée des lèvres et placée entres celles de son partenaire. Aleks le regarde alors l'allumer et en prendre une longue bouffée. Ça ne devrait pas l'affecter de la sorte, et pourtant. Il a un temps d'arrêt avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre ses esprits et ce qui lui revient de droit, prenant à son tour une longue bouffée, juste pour se calmer les nerfs.

"Tu fumes de la merde," l'autre lui dit, grimaçant et faisant mine de cracher sur le côté. Très dramatique, ils vont bien s'entendre.

"Nova ?" Aleks demande alors, s'accoudant de nouveau à la rambarde, le regard vers l'horizon, admirant le soleil couchant.

"Mhm," Le dénommé Nova s'accoude à côté de lui, regardant également au loin, mais plus vers la plage que le soleil couchant. "Et toi c'est 'Immortal' ? Original pour la profession."

"Dis le mec appelé Nova parce qu'il aime les explosions." C'est un réflexe, vraiment, il ne cherche pas à faire foirer la mission. Après tout, l'autre l'a cherché, mais il n'y a pas d'animosité, pas après le rire que ça engendre.

"Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Hundar nous a associé." Nova se penche vers Aleks avant de rire une fois de plus. Pour des passants inattentifs, ils ont l'air bien plus proche qu'ils ne le sont réellement.

"Tu sais qu'il nous a associé parce que toutes les nanas ont été relocalisé ?"

Hundar, ou Brett pour les intimes, a du faire avec les moyens du bord. Il avait un contrat et devait le respecter, même s'il n'a pas vraiment les moyens nécessaires pour le moment. Mais il sait que ses "employés" sont suffisamment professionnels pour mener le projet à bien. Ils sont sous la même bannière pour une raison après tout.

Alors, tout en regardant le soleil disparaître à l’horizon et en surveillant les alentours, le duo récapitule l’ordre de mission. Le fait de réserver une chambre dans un des meilleurs hôtels de la ville, de convaincre le staff qu’ils sont juste là pour s’envoyer en l’air tout en piratant certaines données de l'hôtel, de piéger l’ascenseur et de possiblement balancer un mec du haut du toit pour faire croire qu’il a fait le coup et qu’il s’est ensuite suicidé suite aux regrets. Just et Also, les hackers du groupe, ont préalablement piraté les réseaux sociaux de l’employé pour faire croire à ce scénario, ils n’auront qu’à appuyer sur une touche pour tout lancer.

Le récapitulatif se termine au même moment où la foule des admirateurs du coucher de soleil retourne vers la ville. Le duo prend son temps, regardant les passants et les lumières de la ville, Aleks écrasant son mégot et le jetant dans une poubelle spécialisée en ayant toujours Nova à ses côtés.

“Convaincant” murmure Nova, humidifiant ses lèvres de manière grossière avant de faire un sourire stupide.

Aleks soupire mais sourit également, il a accepté la mission et se dit qu’elle marquera sans doute le début des meilleurs moments de sa carrière. Alors qu’il s'apprête à embrasser Nova pour faire tourner son alibi de rendez-vous plus ou moins galant, il se fait surprendre par la vitesse de ce dernier. Le baiser qu’ils échangent n’est pas exagéré ni même lamentable, il est juste parfait. Aleks sait bien que c’est pour la mission, pour leur alibi, prétendre pour se couvrir, mais si ça continu dans cette voie il va vraiment se laisser prendre au jeu.

Ce serait juste parfait si Nova ne l’embrassait pas le long de sa mâchoire, mordillant son lobe avant de lui murmurer au creux de l’oreille que quelqu’un les observe, et que ce quelqu’un est membre de la partie adverse.

En fait, et tout bien réfléchi, c’est parfait. Parce que Nova lève la tête et confronte la personne, lui demande si ça la dérange de voir deux mecs s’embrasser. Bien entendu l’autre est pris de court, mais sa réponse ne laisse pas de place à la bienséance et la conversation s’envenime. Il n’y a presque plus personne sur le ponton et la situation tourne au désastre pour leur adversaire, parce que Nova et lui finissent par se battre. 

Bien entendu ils le laissent partir. Ou font mine de le laisser partir, puis Nova ordonne à Aleks de le suivre avec sa voiture, annonçant un “petit détour”, juste pour finir par piéger leur ennemi et l’abattre dans les bois avant de retourner au plan. Sans mentir, alors qu’ils vont pour se garer à l'hôtel, Aleks annonce sans plaisanterie qu’il s’agit bel et bien du meilleur rencart de toute sa vie.

“J’espère bien” Nova plaisante, mais il y a un soupçon d’honnêteté dans sa voix alors qu’il se penche vers Aleks et l’embrasse une fois de plus. 

Bien entendu, c’est (aussi) pour les caméras de surveillance du parking souterrain où ils se sont garés, mais Aleks décide de vivre ce rêve étrange jusqu’au bout et de prétendre que c’est réel. Il se permet de caresser la joue de Nova, ce partenaire dont il ignore le vrai nom, et dit alors sur le ton le plus romantique possible :

“Allons démonter cet enfoiré.”


End file.
